


This Bedroom

by fluid_princex



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I feel crazy, Not Beta Read, my thoughts are everywhere, why am I awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_princex/pseuds/fluid_princex
Summary: In my 16 years of life I've never had my own room. This one may have paint caked to the carpet and color haphazardly thrown on the walls, the ceiling, and even the fan from it's last occupants but, it's mine.





	This Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> my first night in a new bedroom and my feelings about it.

Waking up at 4:30 has never really been my style but, here I am. Trying to go back to sleep is futile so I look around and start thinking. The room is silent other then the dull thrum of dads television in the next room over. The room is dark apart from my sun-bleached curtain glowing faintly in the street light. It's too dark for me to see the purples and pinks and blues and greens that cover the room. I'll never know the meaning of what has been etched on the walls because it's not for me. There aren't many things in the room. Boxes of stuff waiting to be reclaimed by their owners, an old mattress ready for trash day, my closet door that needs to be put back in it's place, and a large blue tote holding a few of my belongings. Well, that and the bed against my window. He turned his TV off, plunging me back into temporary silence. It's 5:00 now. The sounds of cars and trains will start up soon. I think about what to do with my day. I'll probably wash the dishes and do some laundry. I need a haircut and should probably do some schoolwork. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss going to school. Home schooling is very lonesome. Lonesome like the single car that just passed my window with enough light that for a brief moment I saw the colors. Maybe later I'll scrape away some more paint. The goal is to return the room to it's original state so that I can begin anew. I'd like to start over in my life. I'd like to get better. Being up at 5:30 has never really been my style but, here I am.


End file.
